


I'm lovin' it don't you love it too?

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Category: Chew Crew, jacob berry - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Forts, M/M, crop tops, he kissy the strawbety, pocky challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: chewy boy and berry have some fun in a blanket fort. and it’s soft





	I'm lovin' it don't you love it too?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve said it once and i’ll say it again Chew Crew Go. away. for your own good. i say that with love

“It’s the third time this week.”

“Okay but you know how much I love this movie. I’m gonna die if I can’t watch it.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Jacob giggled grabbing the movie off the shelf, grudgingly starting it.

Jordan grabbed the rest of the pillows from Jacob’s bed, dragging them into their newly built blanket fort.

“I got us something.” Jordan crawled under the blanket door, yanking his backpack through behind him. 

"It’s this game. A challenge, actually. So you're just gonna hold this end in your mouth and bite towards the middle and you lose if you let go before then. Wanna try?"

Jacob looked dubiously at his friend holding out a strawberry Pocky stick to him. This was going to end in them kissing. That he knew. It's not like they hadn't kissed before in the backseat of Jordan's car during an impromptu makeout session, but being in the dimly lit blanket fort with his best friend made him a bit apprehensive.

"Okay. Why not."

Jordan placed the stick between his teeth and leaned in towards Jacob, who cautiously took the other end in his mouth. Jordan mumbled the go ahead through his teeth, still latching into the pocky stick. Jacob simultaneously giggled as he bit his end toward Jordan's, watching as his friend's face grew closer to his own until their lips smashed together and before he had time to react, Jordan's fingers has wrapped around the back of his neck. 

Jordan opened his eyes after a second to see a look of trepidation plastered to Jacob’s face. He pulled back, smirking as Jacob pulled out another Pocky stick, surprisingly eager for their second go round.

“I’ll be right back. I have a surprise for you.” 

Jordan teasingly bopped Jacob on the nose before suddenly disappearing to the outside of the tent. Jacob shoved another Pocky stick in his mouth and returned to watching E.T..

“Do you like it?” Jordan asked cautiously.

All thought escaped Jacob as soon as Jordan entered the fort again and he remained silent leaving Jordan to ramble on, filling the silence.

“I had to have Lucy drive me all around town trying to find the perfect crop top and then I had to make sure the socks would match, which wasn’t too difficult, although I couldn’t decide between the blue or -“ 

The hand on his knee shut him up finally. He watched as Jacob silently toyed with the edge of the socks a little above his knee, one of the strawberry sticks still between his lips, hanging like a cigarette. Jacob’s gaze floated across his body, drifting away from the socks, landing on his exposed stomach. Jordan knew what he wanted to do, but was too apprehensive to go any further than mindlessly fingering the sock. 

Jacob allowed Jordan to guide his hand towards him once the boy latched onto his wrist, placing it on his bare waist. He leaned in towards Jacob, steadying himself by leaving his hand on his wrist, and cautiously moved in until he was close enough to feel Jacob’s already quickened breathes on his face. Their eyes flickered between lips, strategically placed hands, and back to each other’s eyes, the light of the T.V. screen illuminating the curves of Jacob’s face, down his neck, pooling in his collar bone. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Jordan delicately slid his fingers under the boys’ chin, pulling his lips towards his own.

Jacob dug his fingers into Jordan’s waist, feeling him pull at his bottom lip with his teeth. He wasn’t sure why the sudden wardrobe change, but it seemed to act almost as an aphrodisiac of sorts, making every move he made unintentionally more passionate. Whatever it was, he was all here for it.

With heavy eyelids, Jacob opened his eyes to the top of his friends head, who had made his way down to his neck, delicately biting at his skin as he had his lower lip. Jacob lowered himself onto his back, allowing the smaller boy to crawl on top. The hand on Jordan’s waist slid its way up his back, slipping under his shirt, all while Jacob was melting more and more under the boy sucking on his neck.

“Shit.” Jacob shoved Jordan off him at hearing his door creak open.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you two might want some movie snacks.”

Jordan frantically wrapped a blanket around himself before shoving his head out of the fort.

“We’re fine. Thank you, though.”

“You sure you don’t need anything to drink or anymore blankets, maybe?”

“We’re really fine, mom. Thanks.” Jacob chimed in, trying to get her to leave.

“Okay, well you boys don’t get too wild in there.”

If only she knew. Jordan crawled backwards under the blanket covered entrance to the fort, returning to lay next to Jacob, coming to rest face to face with the boy. 

"Good save."

"You think she knows?"

"No. They're a bit oblivious. Even if they did know, I don't think they'd be upset in any way, but I'd rather not chance it."

Jordan held onto the blonde's sleepy gaze, reaching a hand up to his jawline, rubbing soft circles over his skin with his thumb.

Jacob leaned in to connect his mouth with the others, feeling Jordan's finger tips fluttering over his skin as their lips met. Jordan tilted his head up to lightly kiss Jacob's nose before shifting himself so that he was able to hold the boy against his chest. 

“You know what I’m craving right now?”

“Fries?”

“Fries.”

“How about tomorrow, we walk over to the park and then I’ll have Lucy drive us over to McDonald’s and I’ll buy you all the fries you want.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jordan pulled the boy into himself, their legs weaving together so effortlessly as if they had cuddled hundreds of times before. Jordan quickly began to doze off, a strawberry scent wafting up towards his nose from the Pocky sticks earlier. Both boys fell asleep as E.T.’s movie credits rolled along, pleasantly surprised at how far they went together in that blanket fort. To be fair, they would’ve pushed their relationship further a while ago, but there’s only so much two can do in a Mcdonald’s parking lot.


End file.
